Your past can't keep me from you
by Mellogasm
Summary: Sum inside. Tom Kaulitz/OFC :D
1. WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

The 14 hour flight from Charlotte North Carolina to Frankfurt Germany; was hell

_**MiS I don't care what you say about this ff! But anyway on with my sum; so you, your best friends, your brother, and your brother's best friend are all in a band called Twizted Freekz. You all are going to Frankfurt Germany. And while you're there for the summer you'll be living with the famous German rock band Tokio Hotel. You guys have no clue who they are.**_

The 14 hour flight from Charlotte North Carolina to Frankfurt Germany; was hell. We're only an hour or two away from the airport. "Please go on a date with me." Begged a tall guy with, long golden dreads, and a lip piercing. "No!" I said. "Why not?" He asked in his heavy German accent. "Because we don't know each other that's why!" I shouted. "Well then, I'm Tom Kaulitz. Now what's yours?" He smiled. "I'm annoyed nice to meet you Tom." I said sarcastically. "Tom just leave her alone." Said a taller guy with black spikey hair. Tom leaned in close and whispered. "I'm not giving up." He smirked. It's not that I didn't like him cause I did. It's just I'm afraid to trust him. His breath sent shivers up and down my back. Tom took his seat behind me. "So Karin what's the name of this German band that we'll be living with this summer?" I asked. "Tokio Hotel for the last time Z." I sighed in annoyance. I noticed that the guy next to Tom was wearing a Tokio Hotel shirt. I turned around to face him. "Well that didn't take long." Tom smirked. "Shut it dread boy," I glared. "I see that you're wearing a Tokio Hotel shirt; who are they? I'd like to know something about this famous band that'll I'll be staying with this summer." Tom's face lit up. "It's the band that my twin Tom and I are in." He smiled. "Oh dear lord," I grumbled. " You mean I gotta leave with this horn-dog?!" I squeaked. "I know you're excited." Tom smirked. Oh, if only I could slap that smirk off his face. "I said shut it!" I snapped.


	2. Yes, I hate you

Okay so um…my last chapter had problems because quizilla was having technical problems

Okay so um…my last chapter had problems because quizilla was having technical problems. Now onto chapter 2! :D

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

"You're joking me right?" I asked in disbelief. "Nope." Said the guy with spiky hair. "Well, well, well," Tom smirked. "This is going to be fun." I made a disgusted face and turned around in my seat. "Ugh!" I groaned. "Whazamattuh?" Jake asked me. (**a/n: whazzamatuh is what's the matter)** "Nothing." I lied. "Okay." I knew he sensed something is wrong. To be honest I was ecstatic but at the same time I wasn't looking forward to this at all. I knew Tom's type. Very flirty, always used to getting what he wants from girls, and I could tell that he also seems very persistent. How am I going to get through this?

**Tom's P.O.V.**

"Damn, she's hot." I whispered to Bill. "Who? The girl in front of us?" He whispered. "Yeah." I said. "Eh." He said. "Eh?!," I whisper yelled. (**a/n:…very loud whisper…)** "She's the most beautiful girl I think I've ever seen, and I'm Tom Kaulitz I've seen a lot of girls." "She's not my type; that's all." Bill said. "I will get her to go on a date with me." I stated as-matter-of-factly. "Dude, you saw how she reacted and how she treats you." He said putting his drink on the table. "Yeah so?" I said. "She probably hates you." He said. "Fine I'll ask her." I tapped her shoulder. "What?!" She sighed without turning around. 'Do you hate me?" I asked. "Yes." She remarked. "Liar!" I accused her. "If I'm lying I'm dying." I could see that she folded her arms. "Z is this guy bothering you?" Asked a guy around 6'0. "He keeps flirting with me." She said. "Leave her alone." That's all he said. "Thanks a lot Matt; you're a great brother." She said sarcastically. The girl next to her to up and faced me. "Follow me we need to talk." She pulled me out of my seat and led me to the back where the bathrooms are. "I'm Karina, Zahara's best friend. Listen I know what you're trying to do, but don't do it. Zahara, Zahara she, her past. Just don't do it." He voice trailed off. She started to walk away. "Wait," I grabbed her wrist. "What are you talking about?" "I'll tell you when we get to the house." Then she walked off.

**Woo another chapter to this! :P Alrighty then umm tell me what you think, and things that could be improved. I'm sure there's a lot. I'm thinking about changing the title if you have any ideas tell me. Obviously I lied about this chapter being longer…so please don't point that out.**


	3. Gummy Bear fight DX

**WOOO! Chapter two err three it depends on where it's posted FF: Chapter 3 quizilla: Chapter 2.**

**ANYWAYS um…not much to say I guess so on with it. Ooh oh wait I've forgotten the wonderful disclaimers for FF. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOKIO HOTEL IF I DID I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD SHIT RAINBOWS! Alrighty then the radtasitcal disclaimers for FF.**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

"What did you tell him?" I yawned. "Nothing." Karina sat down beside me. I gave her a look. "I swear I told him nothing." She looked away. "Karina." I grabbed her chin to make her look at me. "Alright if you must know, I told him to leave you alone." Karina jerked away. I heard Beth's iPod blast_ I hate everything about you _by Three Days Grace. I snatched a headphone and stuck it in my ear.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake _

_After hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_Do I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do love me_

_I hate you hate_

_I hate you love me_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

"You just had to pick that song didn't you?" I teased. "Well, you didn't have to listen to." Beth pulled the headphone out of my ear and stuck it back in hers. I felt tom kick my seat, again, and again, and again. "Will you stop it! You're acting like a two year old!" I scolded. Karina glared at him and he stopped. "Ugh, how much longer until we get off?" I breathed. "Like 15 minutes. Why?" Karina said. "So I can beat his skinny ass over his head." I said the last part loud enough to hear me. His response was a kick in the seat again. "Fuck off!" "My pleasure." I knew he was smirking and I didn't even have to turn around. "I swear to god you better wipe that fucking smirk off your damn face!" I reached around to slap him but the flight attendant caught my arm mid slap. "Ma'am please keep your filthy hands off of Tom Kaulitz." She sneered. "Fuck you." I said under my breath. "We will be landing shortly." Said the lady on the plane's P.A. system. "Matt you don't know where that hat has been it could be covered in pedo germs." I made a disgusted face. "So," He said putting it on Jake's head. "That's why Jake's wearing it. So he can be covered in nasty pedo germs." Jake was asleep so he heard nothing about the hat being covered in pedo germs. Beth hit Jake's stomach to wake him up. "Huh?!" Jake sat straight up in his seat. "Nice AIDS hat Jake." I gave him a thumbs up. "Hey what happened to the pedo germs?" Matt laughed. "Um…I changed it." I ate one of my gummybears. "Bitch gimme one." Jake yawned. "Fuck no." I giggled and threw one at him. He caught it in his mouth. "Damn you Jake you wasn't supposed to catch it." I stuffed another one in my mouth.

**Karina's P.O.V.**

Beth, Matt, Jake, and Zahara were throwing gummy bears at each other I just sat there in complete amusement watching Jake and Zahara fight over who got the last red gummy bear. "THEY'RE MY GUMMY BEARS!" Zahara looked at Jake with narrow eyes. "Yeah but you're brother gave me an AIDS infected hat." He tried to snatch the gummy bear but Zahara got to it before him. "Not my problem." She crammed the gummy bear in her mouth and started noming it (a/n: nom means eat) "Fucker." Jake mumbled. "Love you." Zahara hugged him. About 5 minutes later we were off the plane. "Z just leave it alone." Beth whined. "No. He annoyed me the entire time I'm going to kick his skinny white ass over his dreaded head." Zahara was looking for Tom. "Z leave it be until we get to the house, let me talk to him, and if he keeps on annoying you, you can kick his skinny white ass over his dreaded head." I mimicked the last part. "fine." Zahara huffed and folded her arms. I couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." I bit my lip to keep from laughing anymore. "TO BAGAGGE CLAIM!" Jake yelled and picked me up and twirled me. "Jake stop it!" I laughed and screamed at the same time. We all walked over to baggage claim.

**Karina's P.O.V,**

Beth, Zahara, and I are all in the sparkly blue prius. (a/n: Jeff Dunham is awesome xD) We pulled up to a huge mansion. There was two men standing out front dressed in white tuxes. "We will take your things to your room." Said the one that walked up to our car. I walked up the marble steps to the huge double doors. Before I could open it, the doors flung open. Tom, Matt, Jake, and the other guy from the plane was sitting with two unfamiliar faces. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Zahara stormed. "Zahara no! Remember what I said?" I pulled her back by the shoulders. "Tom, come here." I motioned to the kitchen which was thankfully empty. Tom got up and walked in there with me. "Okay, I shouldn't be telling you this put I want to protect Zahara from getting hurt." I sat on the counter to kinda even out the height difference. "And…" Tom waited. "Zahara-"

CLIFFHANGER!:D Oh joy. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Schrei für mich

Okay so I wanna change the title what should it be? MESSAGE ME! DX


	4. Your eyes bleed slow

Chapter whatever

**Chapter whatever. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokio Hotel. **

**Karina's P.O.V.**

"Zahara has been abused physically and mentally. She's been on suicide watch two times. Her dad, he um, he said she was a mistake, he beat her every night, then the last night she saw him he raped her. So she moved in with us. And Matt moved in with Jake. Then she started dating this guy named Jordan. He tried to kill her," I started to cry. "because she refused to have sex with him at the lake. So then came Shelby; she just used Zahara and beat her." "Where is her mom?" Tom asked. "She's dead," I wiped a tear from my green eyes. "drug overdose 1998. When her mom died her dad physically, and mentally abused her and Matt for two tourtous years until my parents adopted Zahara and Jake's parents adpoted Matt. She's scared of guys; not so much girls as guys." "I would never want to hurt her." Tom said. "I don't think you would but she doesn't know that. Just don't tell her I told you; she'd have a pissy fit if she found out." "Hey Karin," Zahara's smiled instantly turned to a frown once she saw Tom. "Oh god." She mumbled.

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

He looked so gorgeous standing there, but I couldn't let him know that. "Okay, well I'm going to be the mature one and forget about what happened on the plane. Let's start over. Hi I'm Zahara Simmons." I faked a smile and stuck my hand out for him to shake it. "Hi Zahara I'm Tom Kaulitz." Tom shook my hand. Karina walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out some pepsi. "Ooh I want some!" I smiled. "Yeah well I want a rainbow pony." Karina laughed. "Just please pour me some." I stated. "So Zahara," Tom started. "Do you wanna go out to eat?" I glared at him before sighing heavy. "Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" I asked. "No, because then I'll think you're interested in me and I'll only bug you more." He smirked. There it is again. That damn smirk, I hate it but I love it. I pondered on my answer for a bit. "Karin, should I?" I looked to Karina who was gulping down diet pepsi. She set her cup down. "I dunno, it's up to you. But I'd give him a chance." "Fine, where do you wanna go?" I sighed. Tom smiled. "Where ever I don't care." He said.

**IAMNOTTHINGBUTALINEIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEIAMNO**

**Zahara's P.O.V.**

We ended up going to the Waffle House at 11:30 p.m. We were sitting in a booth table next to the window. "So tell me about yourself." Tom stated. "Well, I was born on Halloween in '89, Matt is my older brother. I lived in a small town called Bakersville; in the mountains of North Carolina. My mom overdosed when I was 9. Then my dad got thrown in jail I've lived with Beth and Karina since I was 10. When we were 14 Beth and Jake's parents got transferred to Charlotte North Carolina I know German, Japanese, Romanian, Korean, and obviously English." I smiled. "Now your turn." I winked. "Well, Bill is my younger twin brother, my parents divorced when we were 7. I was in the band Devilish with Bill; then we formed Tokio Hotel. And the only languages I know are German and English." He took a swig of his coffee. "Voi avea pentru a învăţa mai multe limbi în când (I'll have to teach you some more languages some time)" I smirked. "Oh and now you're insulting me." Tom laughed. "No, that's Romanian for "I'll have to teach you some more languages some time." "I'd like that." He smiled. Tom moved closer to me. I scooted away. "Nette Versuch-Todesangst (Nice try dreads)" I pushed him away. "Now that I know." He said. "What about your band?" He asked me. "Oh that well I'm the lead vocals, Matt plays bass, Jake's on drums, Karin plays the guitar and Beth has backup vocals and sometimes she plays second guitar." I said. _"__Your eyes bleed slow from all the pain I caused I lost my cause I only broke your heart alone I cry I tried so hard to break you I love you I hate you why won't you let me go_." Played my phone. I looked down at it. "Sorry I need to take this." I answered my phone.

ME: Hello?

KARINA: Zahara you two need to get over here now.

ME: Karina what happened?

KARINA: _(soft cry)_ Just please I need you here. _click_

I slide my phone shut. "Tom, Karina called me and said we should get back; she needs me."

**Nananana! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post it but I've had a crazy week and I had to post this so I could leave for another week. So next chapter will hopefully be up around the third or fouth week of July. I'm gonna be brainstorming the entire time.**


End file.
